


Surveillance Camera

by Ghosty_Writes_Stuff



Category: Danny Phantom, dp - Fandom
Genre: I don't do that stuff, I don't know exactly where this is going so the ratings might change, M/M, NO rape, fair warning for anyone who might get invested, future OC's probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Ghosty_Writes_Stuff
Summary: What happens when you have a bored rich pompous jerk with too much time on his hand's who has access to cameras? Well, you're gonna find out and so is Danny. Join Danny as he solves riddles, avoid avalanches, develops new powers,  and meet new friends on his adventure. Will Danny figure out Vlad's motives or is there a greater threat at hand?Plunge into this action-romance with arms wide open as I show you a new world through the teenage eyesof our young hero and a few other lovable characters.





	1. The Heat

The Fenton’s were packing their stuff in the “Fenton mobile,” As they prepared to go to the airport.

One month ago, they had gotten a letter to go to a free “luxurious wood cabin’” ski trip up in the Rocky’s. His parents were ecstatic, as was Jazz. But Danny knew better than to think it was just a regular free paid Vacation. This had Vlad written all over it. Slamming the back of the trunk, he wiped his brow.  
The heat was blistering and the thin tank top felt like a heavy weight on his body, pulling him down further into this sizzling black top where he was bound to melt into a puddle of his own sweat.

  
The only thing good about going to the Rocky’s was that it would be a lot cooler. Mysteriously or not so mysteriously Amity Park has been recently hit with a massive heat wave, the hottest they have had in years. It was 90 degrees F and smoking. So hot that the birds that migrated here went back North for the winter.  
Everybody was just about leaving town for the Summer, fed up with the blistering heat including his two best friends Tucker and Sam.

  
Sam had gone on a world cruise with her parents, where she would visit plenty of country’s one stop at a time. Despite her hatred for anything mainstream, the goth was more than happy to go on a salty wet watered get away with her family. Especially If that meant getting away from the deathly hot wasteland of Amity Park. Even Sam had to admit that her Gothic “simmering”, had turned into a down right boil.

  
Also in a pleasant turn of event’s the Manson’s have recently come to terms with their daughters, unique fashion taste, and love of anything Dark, gritty, and goth.  
They even Picked a Vampire themed cruise for their daughter. Sam was raving on about all the things she was going to do, and Gothic underground joints in Italy she was going to visits for the past week.  
And as for the Foley’s, well…

  
Tucker and his family were going to Disney World. The fairy tale dream, with waterslides galore! Honestly, Tucker had, had it with the heat in amity park more than anyone, and was thrilled to go and mingle with all the princesses. He promised both him and Sam that he would bring back gifts from his trip.  
After their farewells and goodbye hugs, they parted ways. All promising to hang out next summer.

  
With a sigh Danny Took one look at his town, engraving every single detail into his mind. He was going to be gone all summer with his family in a cabin, no internet, miles away from civilization, and without his two best friends for the first time in his short pubescent life. He felt scared and excited all at once. despite probably playing into Vlad’s hands, Danny was happy to have his first real vacation ever!  
No soggy ghost infested toxic fishing trips, or haunted bed bug infested motels in New Mexico. Danny was going to sip hot cocoa near a warm fire place in a comfy cabin, surrounded by the people he loves.

  
Screw Vlad and whatever plan he had come up with for him and his family. Danny would burn that bridge when he crossed it.  
But what Danny didn’t know, is that bridge was already crossed when he opened that letter a month ago, and the time for burning bridges was too late.


	2. A freeze Vacation Home

Danny’s breath fogged up the glass as he looked out onto the setting of their new temporary home for the summer.

“Where're the mountains?” Jazz asked peering through the frosted glass. A small smile tugged at her Mothers lips as she pulled the keys out of the ignition,

“Oh honey, the mountains are behind the cabin, we’ll have to hike up to the ski lifts if we want to go skiing.”

“We have to walk all the way to the ski lifts!!!” Danny shouted whipping his head towards his mom. horror and disgust painted his face as he looked back outside. The snowy tundra looked freshly matted down by a previously snow storm, The glistening frozen water so chilled and cold. Something that might actually freeze his ice core over. Just thinking about the walk made him shiver.

“Walking, in that, but mom!!!” Danny whined.

“Oh, hush now Danny it’s only a 10-15-minute walk.”

“A what!!!!!” He slid down in his seat a gloved hand slapped on his forehead from disbelief. Everything was cold, the car was a popsicle and that was after the hour-long car drive heated it up. they had wrapped the seats in blankets and fur it was that cold. For once in his life, He was glad of his Dad’s natural furnace like body heat. It might have been one of the many things that made the trip bearable.

He felt like stuffing in a Thanksgiving turkey with how many layers he was in. Despite the hot sweat pouring into his coat, the cold air hit him like a tidal wave. He couldn’t wait to get inside the log cabin and take a long hot shower.

Stepping out into the snow, he began to migrate toward the trunk, his legs shaking from the cold, and teeth chattering to the icy winter, as if to catch up with an old friend. Except this friend was an old cold bitch and Danny didn’t want any part of this conversation.

Grabbing the luggage with led like arms he felt the bag turn into ten tons, before he could react however the vicious leather suit case dragged him down to the white powdery snow. SPLAT He went face first into the icy bastard. The snow stung his face, he tried to wipe it away with his gloves but all he managed to do was rub It in more, he screamed at the unwelcome intrusion.

The warm buzzing heat from Amity Park was looking more like a paradise compared to this frozen wasteland. ‘Maybe this was Vlad’s plan, to turn us all into living popsicles.’ Danny thought bitterly. Stumbling blind, he grabbed on to what felt like a handle bar, hoping he wasn’t dragging a frozen dead dog by its tail, Danny started tugging along the mysterious suitcase like object through the snow. Tiredly trudging towards the sounds of his Dad’s goliath footsteps, footsteps he desperately pleaded that would lead him to warmth and comfort. So far, this summer vacation has been a total bust! Hopefully, it won’t be like this for long, but knowing Danny’s luck it probably will be.

‘Great, just great. A summer of frozen buns and stuffy layers. This isn’t going to suck at all!’ Danny mentally rolled his eyes, he would have done it physically if it wasn’t for the fact that they were frozen shut. Another wonderful reason that this vacation already sucks.

Hey at least this is the worst this winter waste land has given him, it’s not like it can get much mor- BLAM “Shit!!!” He slammed on his side, suitcase flying into the air as he tripped over some wood that jetted out just before the entry way. He has no idea why he keeps falling but whatever, he was just going to lay there in the hallway for a bit. It’s not like the wooden floor was uncomfortable and why bother getting up when he was probably just going to fall over again.

A big heavy sigh escaped his lungs as he felt a rush of warm heat caress his face, melting the snow into millions of droplets. He rolled over onto his back and blinked the ice out of his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling in bored interest. “well this is going to be a fun summer.” 


	3. Vlad's Purrfect New Toy

Vlad sat comfortably in his plush chair as he watched in curiosity at the giant flat screen T.V, He had just finished sending the Fenton’s a letter months ago about their,

“free vacation” to the Rocky Mountains and has been waiting for them to pull up to their new summer home for quite some time now. His lips twitch in anticipation as he watched the crummy Fenton RV roll into the snow-covered trail. A spike of excitement and satisfactory ran up his spine at the sight.

“Perfect, everything is in play. Now that I have all my pawns set, it is time to start the game. Don’t you think Maddie?”

“meow.” Maddie, Vlad’s trusty companion, and loving house mate whipped her tail back and forth in excitement.

A mighty purr emitted from her chest as she happily pounced onto her human’s lap. It has been a while since she has seen her human so happy, it is always well when her human got a new toy to play with. She scanned the screen to view the new play set her Master has gained, Ah, yes, this will do. She gave an accepting nod to her human’s new toy.

She could tell by the little people walking on the screen that this would be entertaining for him. A strong purr vibrated her human’s fingers at the delightful thought. As long as her human was happy, so was she. She just hopes this toy would not break like the many others.

It is always sad to see her human upset. Her eyes glowed in frustration at the thought. She would make sure that this toy would not break, and that is a promise she intended to keep. She sighed as she pushed her weight into the palm of his hand, giving a warm soothing purr to comfort her human from the harsh intruding thought. Yes, she would not allow for his toy to break, not on her watch.

Oblivious from Maddie’s inner turmoil, Vlad began to view the speculation in front of him, laughing at the young Fenton’s misfortune of not being able to carry a suitcase.

“Yes Maddie, “he matted down her fine fur, appreciating the comforting gesture from his loving cat, “This will be fun.” His eyes scanned the screen again as he took another good look at the boy and his family. A slow devious murmur escaped his tight smiled lip as he calculated all the ways he would enjoy his new toy, “very fun indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If it's a little short, I remember I had a little trouble with this one when I was writing it.  
> I assure you the next one will be longer though. I hope you enjoy this one all the same.  
> :)


End file.
